Otro cuento de navidad
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Una historia muy de acuerdo a esta temporada navideña, una adaptación que nunca antes se ha visto, fuera de lo comun, para empezar, el avaro no es el, sino ELLA, nuestra querida Tsunade, que aprenderá que en la vida no todo es dinero y sake. Pasen a darle un vistazo n.n no lo lamentarán... creo S: (Lo se, un Summary muy pobre) UA
1. Frio

**Cuento de Navidad**

Estoy segura que la mayoría han oído hablar de esta famosa obra de Charles Dickens, les recomiendo que lean el libro, vale la pena :D bueno sin más por el momento comencemos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad única de Kishimoto-sama, así como el argumento de esta historia es autoría de Charles Dickens, yo únicamente adapte ambos mundos a una loca idea que se me ocurrió. Diálogos y roles si son de mi autoría.

**Frío**

Por esa ventana se observaba una ciudad cubierta de una cortina blanca, pequeños copos de nieve caían poco a poco, gente con abrigos, botas y gorros, trataban de evitar el frio contacto con esas partículas, sus pisadas quedaban marcadas en el piso gracias al tapete blanco típico de esas fechas.

Era la mañana del 23 de diciembre y Minato tratando de conservar un poco de calor con una bufanda naranja mientras intentaba continuar con su trabajo de oficina, la cual estaba igual o más fría que el exterior que mostraba aquella ventana a su izquierda.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sentía que en ese momento se congelaría, así que pensó: -_No creo que pase nada si agrego uno o dos trozos mas de leña a la chimenea_ – Por lo que se puso de pie, miro a su alrededor, solo para cerciorarse de que se encontraba solo, caminó hacia la pila de madera y tomo el más pequeño de los troncos que encontró, continuó su andar hacia la chimenea y cuando estaba a punto de arrojar el dichosos objeto al fuego, una voz lo interrumpió, haciendo que el pobre Minato diera un gran respingo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Minato Namikaze?! – Exclamo una voz femenina.

- Etto… Verá… Yo… - Tartamudeaba, en parte por el frío, en parte por el miedo.

- Holgazaneando como siempre – Lo interrumpió esa mujer – Deja esa cosa donde la tomaste y vuelve a tu trabajo – Le ordenó.

- Ha-Hai Tsunade-sama – Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

- En que clase de mundo vivimos si ya no se puede confiar en tus empleados – Decía para si misma pero con un tono de voz que perfectamente podría oír el rubio.

Pasaron apenas dos minutos en los que Minato trataba de ordenar facturas, recibos, y demás papeles indispensables para la elaboración del Balance General del año. Mientras que Tsunade hacia una lista de sus deudores.

En un pasado era ella la que solía deberles a las personas, pero gracias a la ayuda de su ahora difunto socio, logró superar esa época y ahora era ella la que prestaba dinero con altas tasas de interés.

-Ohaio Tsunade-sama – dijo una voz mientras se habría la puerta del despacho.

- Shizune – Saludo con una voz carente de emoción alguna y sin dejar de mirar su escritorio.

- Ohaio Minato-kun – Saludo al trabajador de su tía.

- Oha… - Minato se disponía a saludar a la recién llegada pero…

- Mi-na-to vuelve a tu trabajo – Lo interrumpió la rubia con un tono claramente amenazante. El joven de ojos azules miro a la pelinegra con una expresión de disculpa y bajó su mirada a su área de trabajo.

- ¡Que frío hace aquí! – Exclamo la chica mientras depositaba varios trozos de madera al fuego de la chimenea – Aaahhh mucho mejor – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos frente a esta.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Shizune? – Preguntó con un tono de voz claramente molesto.

- Oh, cierto. Querida tía, vengo a invitarte a nuestra fiesta de Navidad, nos reuniremos todos en mi casa y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras – Le informo Shizune con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos gustaría?... No lo creo, la mayoría de los que estarán presentes quieren verme muerta, aunque para su mala suerte, dudo que su deseo se les haga realidad muy pronto. Pero como te digo cada año "querida sobrina" gracias por la invitación pero estaré ocupada. Las gente de bien busca la manera de hacer algo de provecho, no como otros que solo buscan motivos para hacer fiestas o estar holgazaneando, ¿verdad Minato? – Dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose al trabajador.

- No sea así Tsunade-sama, le vendría bien un descanso – Trató de persuadirla la ojinegra.

- ¿Descanso? ¿Me ves cara de necesitar descanso? Luzco mejor que muchos otros holgazanes buenos para nada – Le respondió la ojiambar.

- Esta bien Tsunade-sama, si cambia de opinión, la estaremos esperando – Le dijo su sobrina antes de irse.

- Eres muy amable, pero mejor no esperen demasiado, no valla a ser que se les arruine la fiesta – Respondió "cortésmente" la Senju.

Cuando Shizune abrió la puerta, alguien mas se encontraba tras de ella a punto de entrar.

-Oh, Jiraiya-sama, lamento no saludarlo como se debe, voy de salida, nos vemos – Dijo educadamente al recién llegado.

- Hablando de holgazanes buenos para nada… - Expreso la rubia.

- Veo que sigues con el mismo humor querida – Le dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto cortante Tsunade.

- Al menos deberías saludar, ¿no crees? – Le dijo en broma Jiraiya.

- Hola, ¿Qué quieres? – Insistió la ojiambar un tanto molesta.

- Uuuyy que… - Jiraiya estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Si no tienes nada que decir lárgate! Estoy ocupada – Le grito levantándose de su asiento y golpeando el escritorio con sus manos.

- Bueno, ya, no te enojes, solo venia a ver si querías cooperar para la fundación de Konoha – Le informo con cautela el peliblanco.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Le preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Como que porque! Desde que el sensei la fundó los tres hemos contribuido a la asociación—Le respondió completamente indignado .

- Eso era antes, el viejo Sarutobi esta muerto, así que ya no le debo nada a esa fundación – Le exclamó.

- Precisamente, por ese motivo necesitamos ayudar con mayor medida, más por el hecho de que ya solo quedamos tu y yo – Le respondió con un poco de molestia.

- Para nada, ya suficiente le estuve regalando a esa dichosa asociación, si quieren dinero, ¡que trabajen los holgazanes! – Le dijo igual de molesta – Si eso era todo ya te puedes retirar – Lo despidió.

- ¿Qué te pasó Tsunade? Antes no eras así, pareciera que eres otra desde que… - Comenzó a decir.

- Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. Por favor márchate, tengo cosas que hacer – Le dijo regresando a su posición inicial.

- Esta bien, pero… por favor, piensa en lo que estas haciendo con tu vida Tsunade, estas alejando a todos los que te queremos – Le dijo con un tono de melancolía el peliblanco.

- Si eso hace que te vallas, esta bien, lo pensaré. Adiós – Le respondió fríamente.

- Hasta pronto Tsunade, nos vemos muchacho – El peliblanco se despidió de ambos rubios.

- Feliz navidad Jiraiya-sama – Dijo el ojiazul

- Feliz navidad Minato – Dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de la visita de Jiraiya, nadie más entró al despacho de la Senju. Y así, pasaron varias horas hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde.

-Bueno Minato, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, puedes irte hasta las 6 de la tarde, cuando termina tu jornada, asegúrate de cerrar bien todo. Nos vemos mañana – Le dijo Tsunade.

- Etto… - Minato comenzaba a ponerse de pie

- Ahora que Minato – Respondió la rubia rodando los ojos.

- Verá Tsunade sama… Mañana es Noche Buena y me preguntaba si… seria posible que me permitiera salir temprano – Dijo suavemente el joven

- Aaaahhh… Salir temprano… - Le dijo con una ¿sonrisa? – Y me imagino que esperas que no te descuente el día en la quincena… - Dijo en el mismo tono ¿amable?

- D-De ser posible – Respondió con miedo.

- Minato, te tengo una pregunta – Le dijo la Senju con voz calmada

- Dígame Tsunade-sama – Respondió inmediatamente el Namikaze

- Ustedes los contadores no conocen la vergüenza ¿verdad? – Le exclamó la rubia con el mismo tono de voz, pero con una mirada cargada de enojo.

- O… - Minato miraba al suelo un poco avergonzado – Podría reponer las horas que tomaría libres—Propuso el Namikaze

-… - Tsunade suspiro – Me imagino que quieres el permiso para esas estupideces de la navidad – Dedujo la mujer.

- No son estupideces Tsunade-sama, es una época en la que… - Comenzaba a responder el ojiazul.

- ¡Ya, ya, ya! No necesito que me repitas esa basura que oigo por todos lados ¡No te das cuenta de que esa es solo la justificación de la Mercadotecnia para que la gente gaste todo su dinero y se endeude hasta con lo que no tiene o… pidan permisos para trabajar horas extras sin cobrar por ellas – Le explico – Pero… si así lo deseas, que puedo hacer, gracias a las personas como tu, es que negocios como el mio prosperan, así que, para darte las gracias… esta bien, puedes tomar esas horas del día de mañana – Minato sonrió a la ojiambar - Pero las tienes que reponer hoy – Sentenció.

- Pero… -

- ¡Pero que Minato! Ese es el trato, si no las repones HOY, ¿Quién me asegura que al día siguiente te acordarás? – Comenzó a decirle.

- Claro que me acordaría Tsunade-sama – Contestó respetuosamente el rubio.

- Minato, Minato… Si no te parece, no hay problema, que se quede tu jornada como estaba y listo, saldrás a la misma hora hoy y mañana – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-… - Minato suspiró, en su casa iban a matarlo, pero valdría la pena – Esta bien Tsunade sama me quedaré hasta la media noche, y mañana… - Comenzó a sugerir el Namikaze

- Si hoy te quedas hasta la media noche como dices, mañana al medio día estarás libre – Le confirmo la ojiambar.

- ¡Gracias Tsunade-sama! – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero… Te lo advierto Namikaze, si me enteró que no cumples con tu promesa no solo perderás la paga de esas horas, también perderás el empleo. Y créeme que tengo medios para saber si me has mentido Namikaze – Lo amenazó.

- Claro que si Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe, cumpliré con mi promesa – Le confesó.

- Eso espero, y asegúrate de cerrar bien cuando salgas –

- Así lo haré Tsunade-sama, feliz navidad – Le deseó el Namikaze, pero la aludida solo lo miró con un poco de enojo y salió del lugar.

- Aaahhh… Kushina me va a matar – Suspiro resignado el Namikaze. Y sin más que pudiera hacer, se dispuso a trabajar, esperando que en el transcurso de esas horas alguien se asomara por aquel lugar y rogar por que esa persona le hiciera el favor de avisarle a su esposa la causa por la que llegaría tarde a casa.

…

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando la puerta se abrió, haciendo su apareció una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos ámbar y con algunas copas de sake encima. Entró, cerró la puerta, caminó algunos pasos, chocó contra un sillón, trastabilló, y al final, logró encontrar la chimenea, la cual encendió y se hizo la luz en esa habitación.

Minutos después se podía observar a una rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas sentada en un sofá, copa de sake en mano y unos ojos color ámbar que lucían muy cristalinos, tal vez debido a los efectos de la bebida, o tal vez por esos recuerdos que surcaban en su mente.

Y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida recargada en su brazo y con la copa de sake a punto de caer de su mano.

El fuego de la chimenea comenzó a moverse de manera extraña, y poco a poco la llama se hizo más pequeña, hasta que se extinguió, lo extraño era que no había ninguna ventana ni puerta abierta por la que pudiera entrar el viento.

Se escucho como algo se arrastraba por el suelo, sin embrago, la Senju no se percató de ello hasta que sintió que algo pasaba sobre sus pies y comenzaba a enrollarse en sus piernas.

* * *

/ Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, por cierto, creo que ya se percataron de que Tsunade tiene una muletilla: holgazanes jajaja no se, me la imagine gritándole al todo el mundo eso xD jajaja

Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :D y acabarlo antes de navidad

hasta el siguiente capitulo

Aaahhh y ya saben, cualquier opinión, burla o abucheo es bienvenido jaja

Sayo /


	2. Visitas

**Visitas**

_Lo siento, no pude lograrlo, se supone que terminaría la historia ates de navidad u. U pero… mi inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones y tuve que ir a traerla para que me dejara continuar, pero… a manera de disculpa hice este capítulo más largo y procuraré hacer los otros igual que este :D_

Tsunade dio un brinco de su asiento en cuanto sintió ese frio contacto, todo estaba muy obscuro, y de repente todo fue claro, misteriosamente el fuego de la chimenea estuvo apagado en un momento y a los dos segundos después, se prendió como si nunca se hubiera extinguido.

Pensó que todos esos sucesos extraños se debían al exceso de alcohol, se prometió a si misma que no volvería a excederse con el sake, pero, incluso ella sabía que más de una vez se había prometido eso, y no había sido capaz de cumplirlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Mientras tanto en el despacho** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El reloj marcaba las 11:03 de la noche, un joven rubio bostezaba tratando de alejar el sueño – una hora más Minato, una hora más, solo eso te falta – Se animaba a sí mismo. Pero esos ánimos no sirvieron de nada pues ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, hasta que…

-¡Minato Namikaze! – Grito una mujer

- ¡Gomen! Tsunade-sama, gomen, no volverá a pasar – Reaccionó muy nerviosos poniéndose de pie y haciendo pequeñas reverencias a la recién llegada sin mirarla a la cara.

- Ya despierta Minato, no soy la vieja amargada esa ttebane! – Le dijo esa persona

- ¿Eh? ¿Kushina? – Preguntó aunque sabía que era ella, tenía frente a ella a esa mujer de largo cabello rojo, ojos de un extraño azul que a veces parecía violeta y que había usado esa frase tan característica de ella .

- Se puede saber… ¿Por qué prefieres dormir en esta fría oficina que en la compañía de tu esposa ttebane? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Etto… Gomen! Kushina, no me di cuenta de que hora era – Se disculpó con esa sonrisa suya que hacía que el enojo de su esposa desapareciera.

- ¡Ay Minato! … Eres un baka… ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba ttebane? – Dijo corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Lo siento amor, no volverá a pasar, perdóname – Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello y después levantaba su rostro sol para verificar que sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas – No llores mi cielo, lamento haberte preocupado – Trataba de consolarla.

- ¡Minato baka! – Le gritó antes de jalarlo hacia ella y robarle un beso como ella solo sabía.

Minato correspondió sin preguntar, amaba esa forma de ser de Kushina, por ello fue que no dudo en casarse con ella.

-Bueno Mina-chan, ¿nos vamos? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa

- … - Volteó a ver el reloj el cual marcaba las 11:24 y pensó – Bueno, le diré a Tsunade-sama que solo me quede hasta las 11, después de todo, mañana solo saldré una hora más tarde de lo que había planeado – Claro Kushina, vámonos – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sin antes cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien cerrado como le había ordenado su jefa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **A la mañana Siguiente** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama – Saludo el Namikaze

- Buenos días Minato – Saludo con un tono de voz carente de emoción.

- Etto… Tsunade-sama – Comenzó a decir el rubio.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar Minato? – Le dijo más que molesta, algo aburrida.

- Solo quería informarle que ayer solo pude permanecer hasta las 11, entonces…

- Si, si, vas a salir a la 1 de la tarde, ahora, ponte a trabajar, porque si te veo holgazaneando, se acaba el trato ¿Me escuchaste? –

- Hai Tsunade-sama – Le respondió el ojiazul y continuó trabajando con una sonrisa.

…

El dia transcurrió normalmente, por tratarse de noche buena, la cantidad de clientes y visitantes fue menor. Cuando el reloj marcó la 1:00 pm…

Minato observó el reloj, había llegado la hora, pero… no sabía cómo planteárselo a Tsunade, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sospecha de que al final se arrepentiría, estuvo con la duda durante varios minutos hasta que…

-¿Y bien Minato? Que tanto le miras al reloj… Si ya no te quieres ir, puedes continuar con el trabajo, pero ¡deja de distraerte! –

- ¿Puedo retirarme? – Preguntó

- En eso habíamos quedado ¿no? – Respondió sin emoción alguna.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama – Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, se acomodó su bufanda y se acercó a la puerta – Feliz Navidad Tsunade-sama – Le deseó el joven rubio…

- ¡Bah! – fue lo único que respondió aquella rubia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minato caminaba por las calles de aquel pueblo llamado Konoha, en el aire se podía respirar el espíritu navideño, dio gracias a la vida por permitirle pasar un año más con su familia, aunque instantáneamente se preguntó cuánto duraría esa felicidad. Pero antes de que comenzara a deprimirse, alguien atrajo su atención de manera brusca. Solo escucho que gritaban su nombre, y antes de que pudiera voltear, ya estaba en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

-¡Minato! – Gritó Kushina en cuanto vio a su esposo caminando por esas calles.

El aludido escuchó el llamado pero… Kushina se le había adelantado y lo había tacleado como un jugador de futbol americano.

-¿Qué haces afuera de tu trabajo tan temprano? – Le preguntó aun estando ambos en el suelo.

- ¿Kushina? – Preguntó aun aturdido .

- ¡No me digas que esa vieja te corrió! ¡¿Ahora qué haremos?! ¡Pero como se le ocurre… en plena víspera de Navidad! – Decía preocupada la pelirroja

- No, Kushina – Le decía pero ella no lo escuchaba

- ¡Que no tiene corazón ttebane! – Se quejaba su esposa.

- Kushina, escúchame… - Le decía el rubio.

- Pero… - Fue callada por los labios de su amado, los cuales habían logrado captar la atención de ella. En cuanto se separaron, Minato le sonrió.

- No te preocupes amor, no es lo que piensas, no me corrieron, Tsunade-sama me dejó salir temprano – Decía divertido por las conclusiones que había sacado Kushina.

- ¿Enserio? ¿No me estas mintiendo? – Le dijo aun un poco dudosa de lo que había escuchado.

- Claro que no Kushina, pedí permiso de salir tarde para pasar más tiempo con ustedes y ayudarte con los preparativos—Le explicó – En cuanto me dejes levantarme – Agregó sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, perdón – Le dijo mientras dejaba que Minato la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

Una vez que estuvieron de pie, continuaron con su camino para recibir la navidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez más, el reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, la hora que marcaba el fin de la jornada. Tsunade salió de su oficina como si se tratara de cualquier dia y no de la víspera de navidad.

Estando en la calle, encontró a mucha gente que hacia compras de última hora, algunas personas cantando villancicos en las puertas, tenderos que serraban sus negocios, en fin, era un bullicio de gente que a Tsunade le provocaba mucha risa, pero no era una risa de alegría, era una risa de burla, irónica, de "lástima" hacia esas personas.

Llegó a su casa, esta vez en sus 5 sentidos, hizo lo mismo de siempre: encendió la fogata, se quitó los tacones y se colocó unas cómodas pantuflas, pero esta vez, decidió pasar el tiempo leyendo un libro, así que se dirigió a su librero y tomó el primer ejemplar que tubo a la vista.

Una vez que se sentó en su sillón se percató del título: "cuento de Navidad" – Charles Dickens

-Que irónico—Se dijo a sí misma, rio por lo bajo y antes de abrir el libro, se encogió de hombros.

Solo alcanzó a leer el prólogo antes de quedarse dormida. Al igual que el día anterior

Una vez más el fuego comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña y al igual que la noche anterior, se extinguió sin razón alguna. Una vez más, se podía escuchar como algo, o alguien se arrastraba por el suelo, y una vez más ese extraño ser se enredó alrededor de sus piernas.

Tsunade despertó y se dio cuenta de que una serpiente se enroscaba en sus extremidades, y otras dos más en sus manos, inmovilizándola. Sus ojos mostraban su miedo pero por extraño que pareciere no gritó.

En ese momento, una figura hizo aparición frente a ella. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de su ya difunto socio: Orochimaru, el cual lucia tan pálido y escalofriante como siempre, solo que ahora varias serpientes colgaban de sus brazos, piernas y cuello y por extraño que pareciera, no lucía como si eso le incomodara.

-¿Orochimaru? – preguntó aun incrédula por lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¿Qué pasa Tsunade? ¿Ya no recuerdas a tu socio, casi tu hermano? – Le contesto con otra pregunta.

- Jaja, si claro, hermano – rio irónicamente – No es eso, es que… se supone que ya estás muerto ¿no? – Le dijo acostumbrándose a su presencia.

- Lo estoy Tsunade, lo estoy, solo que… - Comenzó a decir.

- JA JA JA, vienes a advertirme de mis malas acciones, del horrible futuro que me espera blah blah blah JA JA JA – Reía estrepitosamente.

-Así es, aunque… no le veo la gracia – Dijo algo extrañado por la actitud de la mujer.

- Claro que lo es, todo en este sueño lo es, la causa de todo esto es ese estúpido libro que estaba leyendo – Le informo.

- Nooooo – Dijo arrastrando esa palabra – lo siento por ti, pero no es un sueño – Le respondió

- JA, si claro, tu y yo sabemos que si realmente fueras el fantasma de Orochimaru lo último que harías en tu… "no existencia" sería venir a advertirme de mi futuro y esas cosas – Le dijo divertida.

- Y tienes razón querida, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda ocurrirte a ti o a cualquier otra persona – Le dio la razón.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó una vez más confundida.

- Si vine, no fue por gusto propio, me mandaron – Dijo con odio.

- ¡¿TU?! ¿Obedeciendo órdenes? El purgatorio te ha afectado, amigo mío – Le decía la Senju.

- HA… Si no cambias tu forma de ser, acabarás como yo, y… te darás cuenta de que es imposible no acatar las órdenes de alguien superior a ti – Decía más para sí mismo que para ella – Creo que ya te sabes la historia, tendrás tres visitas que te ayudaran a cambiar tu destino – Le informo.

- ¿Te refieres a los tres espíritus? – Le preguntó

- Jajaja, no es la misma historia Tsunade, no son espíritus, son… - Se interrumpió a sí mismo para deambular por la habitación – Uuummm… no me ordenaron darte esa información, así que… - Comenzó a insinuar.

- No me lo dirás maldito – Concluyó.

- Jaja, ya lo descubrirás – Le dijo aquel hombre que comenzaba a irse por la chimenea – El primero viene a la una de la madrugada – Dijo con una voz apenas audible

- Espera, aun no me has liberado – Le gritó Tsunade y mientras la figura de su socio se desvanecía pudo oír la risa de este – Ese maldito – Dijo molesta al mismo tiempo que miraba a aquellas serpientes que aún permanecían en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora parecían estar disecadas.

Pasaron solo 5 minutos (que a Tsunade le parecieron horas) antes de que el reloj marcara la una de la madrugada.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya es la hora y ese espíritu o sea lo que sea aún no llega, odio la impuntualidad y la holgazanería – Decía tratando de liberarse de sus amarres.

- ¡Valla, que mal humor! – Exclamo una voz

- ¿Eh? Seas lo que seas, ayúdame a zafarme de aquí – Ordeno la rubia.

- Parece que no la estás pasando bien – Dijo una vez más esa voz.

- ¿Dónde estás maldita sea? Te dije que me ayudaras – Decía molesta.

- Bueno, no te enojes… espera – Escucho como crujía aquella serpiente en sus pies, y en un instante estaba casi libre. Después sintió que algo trepaba por aquel sillón para ayudarla a liberar una de sus manos, vio como un bulto se colocaba a su lado de su mano, pero, por la obscuridad le resultó imposible distinguir a aquella figura. En cuento estuvo libre caminó hacia la chimenea para encenderla una vez más y poder ver a su visitante.

- Hai – Saludo aquel ser.

- Tú… ¿Me vas a ayudar con todo eso del cambio? – Preguntó dudosa.

- Si, ¿Tiene algo de malo? – Le preguntó.

- No, pero… ¡Eres un perro! – Exclamo - ¿Cómo podría ayudarme un perro? – preguntó incrédula.

- Mi nombre es Pakkun y soy un Kemono – Le informó el pequeño perro de pelaje castaño.

- ¿Kemono? – Preguntó la Senju

- Los Kemonos somos animales o bestias del otro mundo que nos encargamos de cumplir misiones asignadas por… bueno no podemos decirte por quienes, pero… ya lo descubrirás cuando mueras – Le dijo con naturalidad.

- ¡QUE! – Exclamo asustada la rubia.

- No sé porque te asustas, todos algún día tienen que morir – La tranquilizó.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Solo que, sonó como si… nada – Dijo restándole importancia – Entonces… mi primera ayuda viene de un perro difunto – Dijo irónicamente.

- No, no, no, yo no estoy muerto pero tampoco estoy vivo… es algo largo de explicar y tenemos poco tiempo – Le informó.

- Bueno… pues empecemos – Declaró Tsunade. Dicho esto, el pequeño perro le indicó con la mirada que se colocara a su lado.

- Dame tu mano – Le dijo a la Senju. Esta acató la orden esperando que el perro la tomara, pero en lugar de eso, paso su lengua por la palma de ella.

- ¡Qué haces! – Le reclamo la rubia.

- Lo siento, era necesario – Se disculpó para después colocar una de sus patas en su mano. Después de eso, se desvanecieron dejando una nube de humo a su paso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una mañana en la alegre aldea de Konoha, las hojas de los arboles caen lentamente indicando que el otoño está terminando. En ese momento hacen su aparición una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color ámbar en compañía de un pequeño perro de pelaje castaño y con el hocico en un tono más obscuro.

-Ya veo, me mostrarás las navidades pasadas – Concluyo la Senju una vez que se percató en qué lugar estaba.

- No exactamente, son las navidades que has olvidado – Le contestó el can.

- ¿Olvidado? Pero si recuerdo perfectamente todo esto, ahí es donde solía vivir de pequeña – Dijo señalando una casa no tan lejos de donde se encontraban – Ese es el parque donde jugaba con los vecinos – Decía emocionada.

- Es claro que el lugar lo recuerdas, pero… no así los momentos que pasaste aquí – Le dijo Pakkun – Acompáñame – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa que ella había señalado.

Pakkun se trepó al marco de la ventana para observar la escena, mientras que Tsunade solo tuvo que colocarse a su lado.

_-Más arriba - decía una niña –_

- Me imagino que esa eres tu – Dedujo el perro.

- Así es pero… - Contestó sin apartar la vista de la escena.

_- ¿Ahí? – Le preguntó el hombre._

_- No, por ahí – Decía señalando un lugar más alto._

- Pero… - repitió el acompañante de la rubia.

- Ese hombre… no se… ¿Por qué no tiene rostro? – Preguntó la ojiambar

- si lo tiene, yo lo veo, pero… si tu no lo ves quiere decir que lo has olvidado - Le informó el can.

A continuación el hombre cargo a una Tsunade de unos 10 años aproximadamente la cual llevaba una esfera en forma de flor de cerezo, la cual colocó en una de las partes más altas del árbol navideño, casi junto a la estrella que se encontraba en la punta de este.

_-Te quedo muy lindo el árbol Tsunade – Le dijo el hombre después de bajarla al piso._

_- NOS quedó muy bien papá – respondió la niña – espera a que mamá y Nawaki lo vean – Decía emocionada._

- ¿Papá? – Dijo confundida la actual Tsunade.

- ¿Olvidaste a tu padre? – Le dijo en tono de regaño aquel animal.

- ¡No lo olvide! Él era… - no pudo continuar puesto que se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, no podía recordar a su padre.

Después de haber dicho eso, las escenas avanzaron de manera extraña, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, solo eran imágenes y más que escenas parecía como si fueran fotografías, las personas ahí permanecían estáticas hasta que cambiaba a la imagen: primero se vio como una mujer a la que tampoco pudo reconocer, pero por la manera en que la pequeña Tsunade la abrazaba a su llegada, supuso que era su madre.

Después vio como un pequeño niño, casi un bebé que apenas comenzaba a caminar se acercaba a ella y la pequeña Senju lo abrazaba y jugaba con él.

-¿Si logras reconocer a ese niño?—Le preguntó Pakkun.

- ¡Claro que sí! Es mi hermano Nawaki – Le respondió un poco indignada.

- Menos mal – Suspiro el perro.

De repente la habitación quedó vacía, solo se podían ver los muebles, algunos retratos en las paredes y el gran árbol de navidad en una de las esquinas de esa sala.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya no hay más? – Preguntó alarmada.

- Hay más, mira – Le dijo mientras abría la ventana para que pudieran pasar.

- ¿No se supone que puedes atravesar las paredes? – Le preguntó la rubia

- Jajaja, creí que había quedado claro el hecho de que no soy un fantasma – Le dijo en tono burlón mientras se adentraba a la casa – ¿No piensas venir? – Le preguntó. Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a seguirlo.

Avanzaron por la pequeña sala se adentraron en lo que parecía ser el comedor. En este se vía una pequeña mesa redonda en la cual disfrutaban de lo que podría ser la cena de navidad. Se encontraban el padre sirviendo los platos, la madre acomodando al pequeño Nawaki en una silla alta y a Tsunade haciéndole gestos a su hermano causando la risa de este.

-Parecen felices – Dijo Pakkun.

- Así es – Contestó ella sin poner real atención en lo que le decía el Kemono. Miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Los asientos se quedaron vacíos indicando que no había más recuerdos en esa habitación. Esta vez Pakkun no dijo nada y se limitó a caminar hacia otra dirección. Extrañamente Tsunade no recordaba la estructura de la que fuera su casa, por lo que se limitó a seguir al animal.

Llegaron a una habitación en la que dormían Tsunade en una cama y junto a ella había otra cama del mismo tamaño pero con unos barrotes a los costados de esta que impedían que el pequeño Nawaki callera de esta.

-Anee… Anee – Decía el niño intentando despertar a su hermana - ¡Aneeeee! – Insistió el pequeño.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo aun soñolienta la pequeña Tsunade

- Ane – Repitió el niño.

- ¿Qué pasa Nawaki? – Pregunto la niña - ¡Cierto! Es navidad… ¡Vamos! – Dijo mientras ayudaba a su hermano a salir de la cama – mamá, papá, es navidad – Decía emocionada por todos los pasillos.

La Tsunade del "futuro" la siguió en compañía de Pakkun, vieron como ambos niños llegaron a la sala y debajo del árbol se encontraban algunos regalos. Una vez más, se dejó de escuchar sonido, solo se veían imágenes estáticas. Un par de niños asombrados, unos padres observando detrás de ellos y sonriendo, unos niños sentados en el suelo y desenvolviendo los presentes, Tsunade mostrándole una linda muñeca su madre, Nawaki gateando mientras hacía avanzar un carrito de bomberos y chocándolo con los pies de su padre.

-Aun no entiendo por qué no recuerdas a tus padres – Le dijo el Kemono – No parecen haber sido malos padres – Agregó.

- ¿No se supone que todas esas cosas deberías saberlas tú? – Le respondió la ojiambar.

- Claro que no, son tus recuerdos, no míos – Le informó él – Veamos la siguiente. – dijo mientras lamia su pata derecha y la apoyaba en el suelo. Pero nada pareció cambiar.

- No hay siguiente – Dijo de repente Tsunade

- ¿qué dices? – Preguntó Pakkun.

- Lo acabo de recordar – Le dijo la Senju – No hay siguiente porqué… el 24 de diciembre del siguiente año ellos… ellos murieron – Le informó mirando hacia el suelo.

- Ya veo, por eso no te gusta la navidad – Concluyó el can.

- No solo por eso – Dijo seriamente - ¿Podemos irnos? – Le pidió al perro mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta y la abría para salir de esa casa.

Caminó hacia el parque que había visto a su llegada, sin pensarlo, se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a mecerse levemente.

-No me vas a decir que es hora de irnos – Le dijo al perro mientras se mecía mirando al cielo.

- No… no importa cuánto tiempo pasemos aquí, cuando regresemos al presente, solo habrá pasado una hora – Le informó

- Entonces por qué me habías dicho que teníamos poco tiempo – Le reclamo en un tono carente de emoción.

- Aahh porque, no me gusta que la gente sea lenta – Le dijo

- Hmn – Respondió – Esa fue la última navidad que pasamos juntos los cuatro… fue la primera y única navidad que Nawaki pasó con ellos y… obviamente él no lo recordaba… era tan pequeño – Comenzó a decirle a su acompañante, aunque parecía más bien como si hablara con ella misma.

Tsunade comenzó a narrar sus siguientes navidades sin dejar de mecerse en aquel columpio, y mientras ella hablaba, el paisaje cambiaba para reflejar lo que ella contaba.

_Nuestros padres habían salido a hacer "compras navideñas"_ – esas dos palabras las dijo con cierto odio – _Nawaki y yo nos habíamos quedado en casa… como estábamos aburridos, decidí traer a Nawaki a este parque… sabía que no habría problema pues desde aquí podría ver cuando nuestros padres llegaran. Pero… comenzó a anochecer y ellos no llegaban… me llevé a Nawaki de regreso a casa, él se había quedado dormido en el sofá cuando tocaron la puerta._

_Eran el abuelo Hashirama y la abuela Mito… los invité a pasar… La abuela se llevó a mi hermano a nuestra habitación para que pudiera dormir mejor y mientras, el abuelo se sentó conmigo en la sala _– Tsunade detuvo su vaivén y apretó sus manos alrededor de las cadenas de aquel columpio – _Me dijo que habían muerto en un accidente_ – Cerró sus ojos, pero aun así no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas – _Por fortuna, para el pequeño Nawaki no fue tan duro… aún era muy pequeño… _

-¿Y tú? – Le preguntó Pakkun

_Yo… tenía que ser fuerte, por Nawaki y, tenía a los abuelos, pero… nada es para siempre… primero se fue el abuelo, 5 años después de la muerte de nuestros padres y otros 3 años después se fue la abuela… Nawaki tenía 10 años cuando nos quedamos solos…_

_Comencé a trabajar en el orfanatorio de Konoha como asistente de la doctora de ese lugar ahí conocí a Sarutobi-sensei… Le debo mucho… gracias a ese empleo pude ayudar a que mi hermano saliera adelante… sabes… una vez me dijo que lo entristecía un poco el saber que no pudo convivir mucho con nuestros padres… pero, también me dijo que estaba feliz de haber tenido una hermana que fue madre y padre para el_ – Le dijo con la voz quebrada a causa de las lágrimas _– Es lo más dulce que me han dicho…_

-Parece que a partir de ahí todo fue mejor – Le dijo

_Ja! Eso también lo creí yo… Tenía 25 años cuando lo conocí, ahí mismo, en el orfanatorio, él había crecido ahí y cierto día decidió ir a visitar a Sarutobi-sensei_ – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro – _En un principio me causó ternura, me recordaba un poco a Nawaki, sobre todo en su personalidad… Llámalo amor a primera vista si quieres_ – Tsunade no se dio cuenta de que un leve sonrojo se había formado en sus mejillas –

_Hablando de Nawaki… ja! ese niño, se enamoró a sus 16 años y no dudó en casarse con Natsuki…_ - Por un momento la sonrisa se hizo más amplia pero después su rostro cambio a uno de enojo – _Pero claro… tenía que llegar el 24 de diciembre para arrebatarme una vez más los primeros frutos de mi felicidad… regresaban de visitar a unos amigos de él, hasta que un par de hombres ebrios intentaron asaltarlos_ – Una vez más las lágrimas regresaron –

_¡Él era tan obstinado que se rehusó a darles lo que pedían!_ – Gritaba en tono de reclamo – _Uno de ellos llevaba un arma e intentó dispararle a ella… él se interpuso y murió al instante_ – Tardó varios segundos para poder continuar con la anécdota – _esa misma bala alcanzó a Natsuki… ella estaba embarazada y… lograron mantenerla viva hasta que la bebé naciera… parecía que mejoraría pero… claro el 25 de diciembre del siguiente año, su corazón falló… Shizune tenía solo 6 meses de nacida…_

-Según sé, tú te hiciste cargo de ella – comentó el Kemono.

_¡Valla! Hasta que sabes algo_ – Dijo irónicamente y agregó – Obviamente no la iba a abandonar, es la hija de mi Nawaki, además… no tenía a nadie más, Natsuki también era huérfana, Nawaki, bueno, ya escuchaste nuestra historia… Y aunque hubiera tenido a alguien… no la hubiera dejado así como así… No podía hacerle eso a mi hermanito…

-Y ¿Qué pasó con ese chico que te recordaba a tu hermano? – Preguntó Pakkun.

Lo siento, ya no quiero seguir… no sé si pueda… solo diré que el destino se encargó de arrebatarnos la oportunidad de ser algo más… algo como… una familia para Shizune… algo como unos padres…

-¿Podemos irnos? – Pidió la ojiambar a su acompañante.

- Claro, parece ser que ya has recordado lo que tenías que recordar – dijo el perro. Una vez dicho esto, se colocó al lado de ella, lamió su pata derecha y la colocó en el suelo. Ambos dejaron una nube de humo en su lugar.

Cuando Tsunade abrió los ojos se encontraba en el presente, en la sala de su casa. No pudo ver a Pakkun, pero escucho su voz que le decía:

-Eso fue todo Tsunade, espero que puedas cambiar y… suerte… el siguiente Kemono llega dentro de tres minutos – Y después de eso hubo silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Eso es todo por ahora, trataré de actualizar en esta misma semana, saben, además de esta historia también tengo otros dos fics en desarrollo (si, esto es publicidad, ignora si quieres, pero, me harías muy feliz si les das un vistazo): **_

_**-Ojos asesinos: Es una historia de suspenso y "terror" (mas suspenso que de lo otro xD) del EQUIPO 7 :D **_

_**-Creo que estoy embarazado: NaruHina de "humor" meloso (xD no puedo evitar el romanticismo) **_

_**Eso es todo, ¿Cómo ven este pequeño cuento? Trato de adecuar la historia para que sea un poco diferente xD**_


	3. 24 y 25

**24 y 25**

_Vamos, aún estoy a tiempo de terminar esta historia en este 2012 jejeje esperemos que así sea xD_

_Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior olvidé incluir glosario: *Kemono= animal/bestia (traducción literal) *Ane= significa hermana, aunque también hay otras palabras para referirse a una hermana._

…

Pasaron esos tres minutos y una vez más, nada cambio…

-Valla que son impuntuales y holgazanes esos Kemonos – Decía molesta.

-¿Holgazanes? – Se escuchó una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

- Valla, ya era hora – Dijo Tsunade mirando hacia el piso esperando encontrar una criatura del mismo tamaño que Pakkun pero… Tsunade se encontró con unas extremidades de color amarillo las cuales tenían la forma de la de los sapos pero…

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la criatura

La Senju miró hacia arriba solo para comprobar que se trataba de un sapo y que este tenía casi la misma estatura que ella. No pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de incredulidad mesclada con un poco de asco.

-T-Tu… E-Eres – Tartamudeo un poco mientras lo señalaba.

- Ah! Me llamo Gamatatsu – Aclaró con un sonrisa adornada con uno inflados cachetes.

- Eres un sapo – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si, ¿nunca había visto uno abuela? – Le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- Sí, pero nunca de un tamaño como… - Respondió hasta que reparó en la forma en que la había llamado - ¡Como me llamaste! – Le gruño mientras lo tomaba del chaleco azul que llevaba puesto.

- Aaaaahhhh! – Grito Gamatatsu cerrando los ojos y tratando de protegerse con sus manos.

Tsunade pudo observar que la criatura realmente estaba asustada, así que lo soltó y trató de animarlo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, ¿Cuándo empezaremos? Tú me mostrarás las navidades presentes ¿No? – Le preguntó la rubia.

- ¿Eh? Aahh, si si, eso – Respondió olvidando por completo su miedo, por lo que Tsunade dedujo que este Kemono era muy infantil.

- Y… v-vas… ¿vas a lamer mi mano también? – preguntó recordando que cuando Pakkun lo había hecho, le había dado un poco de asco e imaginar que el sapo lo haría le daba más.

- Jajajaja, claro que no – Le sonrió

- Menos mal – Suspiró

- Te voy a tragar – Le informó

- ¡QUEEEEEE! – Gritó alarmada.

- Jajajajajajaja no es cierto – dijo entre risas.

- No fue gracioso – Se quejó ella.

- Bueno, no nos queda mucho tiempo, y el siguiente Kemono es más impaciente que tú – Le informó.

- ¡Ja! qué miedo – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Deberías tenérselo, no solo por lo que te mostrará… su sola presencia da miedo – Dijo tras un escalofrío.

- Pues… ¿Qué clase de Kemono es? – Le preguntó

- No puedo decírtelo, así que vámonos – contestó de manera cortante. Automáticamente Tsunade se colocó a un lado de Gamatatsu el cual sin previo aviso le quito un cabello a la rubia.

- Ouch! No me digas… 'era necesario' – Dijo recordando las palabras de Pakkun.

- No, solo tenía curiosidad de tu pelo y quería verlo de cerca – Le informó mientras una gotita estilo anime se formaba en la nuca de la Senju.

De repente el sapo tomo la mano de la ojiambar y saltó a través de una ventana que estaba cerrada. En cuanto atravesaron el marco de dicha ventana Tsunade recordó que se encontraban en un segundo piso. Quiso gritar pero su voz se atoro en su garganta, pero para su suerte, aunque el aterrizaje no fue perfecto (en lo que respecta a ella) no sintió dolor alguno, fue como altar un escalón.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a hacer eso? – Le reclamo Tsunade.

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo? – Le preguntó confundido.

- Olvídalo – Le dijo para restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó Gamatatsu.

- ¿No se supone que tú eres el que me tiene que guiar? – Le contestó algo confundida.

- ¿A si? ¡Sí! Es cierto pero… - Comenzó a decir mientras se tallaba su nuca.

- ¿No sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Pareciera que es la primera vez que haces esto – Le dijo.

- Algo así – Confesó el sapo.

- Espera… ¡Que! – Exclamó alarmada la Senju.

- Es mi primer día y… estoy nervioso y… - Comenzó a explicarse y cada palabra que decía hacia que la mirada enojada de Tsunade se intensificara – Aaahhh! ¡Lo olvide todo! – Dijo temblando ante la mirada ámbar.

-… - ella suspiró – Vamos, tú puedes, solo recuerda… Deben tener una serie de pasos ¿no? – Trató de animarlo.

- Sí, pero no los recuerdo, y… aunque los recordara, no te los puedo decir – Le informó.

- Bueno te ayudaré, te contaré todo lo que hizo Pakkun y así tal vez logres recordar esos pasos – Le dijo con una ¿sonrisa?

- Está bien – Aceptó él.

- Bueno, después de que llegó, me ayudó a desatarme y… - comenzó a explicar.

- ¿Te tengo que amarrar y después desatarte? ¿Qué caso tiene eso? – Preguntó.

- ¡No! – Exclamó desesperada, suspiró para calmarse y continuo – De ahí lo que hizo fue lamer mi mano… - Recordó la Senju.

- ¡Ya se! Eso debió ser el reconocimiento – Dijo emocionado.

- No tengo idea de lo que sea pero… si ya lo recordaste, hazlo –

- Uuuummm… "Sin previo aviso toma una esencia del taisho que te ayude a identificarlo perfectamente" – susurraba. – Tal vez… - Dijo un poco dudoso.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Otra vez! – Exclamó Tsunade al sentir que otro cabello le era arrancado.

- "Debes analizarlo, solo así se creará el camino" – volvió a susurrar recordando lo que le habían enseñado.

Observó fijamente aquel cabello, y cuando perecía que ya había identificado hasta la más mínima parte de este, apareció la imagen de la Senju en su mente y después de esto, ya sabía a donde ir.

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo – Dijo pensativo

- ¿Está funcionando? – Le preguntó ella.

- Creo que si – Le respondió con una sonrisa – Pero… ahora que sigue… - Se preguntó.

- Bueno… después de eso, Pakkun apoyó una de sus patas en el suelo y después se creó una nube de humo, cuando se disipó, y estábamos en el pasado – Le informó la rubia.

- Uuumm… ¿Transportación? – Se preguntó - ¡Sí! "Pasado invocación inversa, Presente invocación simple, Futuro espacio-tiempo" – Recitó - ¡Ya recordé! Ven Abu… Tsunade – La llamó corrigiéndose al ver la mirada que esta le lanzaba.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Se acercó dudosa.

- ¡Si ven! – Le dijo – pon tu mano en cualquier parte de mí – Le pidió.

- Está bien – Acepto mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la espalda del sapo.

Una vez que ella acató la orden, el sapo juntó sus dos manos y después de eso se creó la cortina de humo. Cuando esta se desvaneció reaparecieron en la casa de Tsunade, en la habitación que acaban de abandonar.

-¡Tanto para esto! – Le reclamo - ¡¿No habías dicho que lo hiciste bien?! – Lo tomo del chaleco otra vez.

- S-Si, no sé qué pasó, se supone que… Mira – le dijo señalando detrás de ella.

- ¡Qué quieres que…! – comenzó a decir pero se detuvo ya que ante sus ojos vio como una imagen idéntica a ella entraba a la habitación.

- Lo ves, lo hice bien, eres tu – Le decía.

- Lo sé – No pudo responder más que eso.

- Bueno, creo que esto es lo que hiciste en esta noche buena, antes de que nosotros llegáramos – Dedujo el sapo – Ahora… veamos lo que pasará en la noche de navidad – Dijo juntando una vez más sus manos.

La Tsunade que había entrado en la habitación se desvaneció, y una vez más, se vio la imagen de la misma entrando a la habitación y repitiendo la misma escena.

-No entiendo, se supone que… - Comenzó a decir Gamatatsu – Tal vez… - se dijo mientras comenzaba a juntar sus manos una vez más.

- No, lo hiciste bien – Le dijo deteniéndolo – Es solo que tanto en noche buena como en navidad haré exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿No tienes familia? ¿Amigos? Alguien que te invitara a pasar estas fechas con ellos – Preguntó incrédulo

- Si, una sobrina… Shizune – Dijo al aire.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no vas con ella? – Le preguntó

- Bah! Están mejor sin mí – Concluyó.

- Eso no lo puedes saber – Le dijo con una sonrisa – pon tu mano – Le pidió.

Esta vez aparecieron en un vecindario de clase media, calles adoquinadas, casas de apariencia sencilla y todas adornadas con detalle navideños: coronas desde las más sencillas con las ramas atadas y un moño en la parte de abajo, hasta la más alborada la cual tenía flores, nieve artificial e incluso foquitos, series de luces navideñas etc.

-Creo que ya sé a dónde me llevas pero… no estoy segura – Dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Camino en medio de la calle contemplando el barrio, el cual le pareció sacado de una postal navideña, era tranquilo pero se podía respirar un ambiente agradable en el aire.

-Tsunade… Es por aquí – Le dijo el sapo desde unos pasos atrás de ella. Sin decir nada ella se acercó a donde él estaba

Dentro de la casa se podía observar a dos jóvenes en esa sala, una chica de cabello negro y corto que se encontraba recogiendo algunos platos sucios y un chico de cabello plateado la ayudaba ordenar aquel lugar. Ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo que iban de un lado a otro (aunque los espectadores de esa escena no podían escucharlos), reían y de vez en cuando dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se ponían a jugar como si fueran unos niños de 10 años.

-¡Qué bonita pareja! – Exclamó el sapo

-¿Pareja? – Repitió extrañada

- ¿No lo son? – preguntó incrédulo Gamatatsu

- No lo sé, al menos a mí no me ha comentado nada al respecto—confesó

- Bueno, lo que sí es seguro es que ahí hay algo – Admitió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó una vez más extrañada.

- ¡No lo ves! Es obvio que se gustan – Exclamó como si se lo hubiera dicho ya varias veces y no lo hubiera entendido.

- Tal vez podamos averiguar qué pasa con ellos si vamos unas horas antes, la hora de la fiesta -

– Mira, esto fue lo que te perdiste en esta noche – Dijo mientras juntaba sus dos manos.

En cuanto hizo eso, ambas figuras se desvanecieron poco a poco y a su vez, comenzaban a formarse varias más.

Era una reunión amena, feliz. Se podía ver a la misma Shizune con un vestido negro, largo y sin mangas, el cual era muy sencillo pero la hacía lucir muy formal, se había colocado una peineta a un lado de su cabello la cual recogía su característico fleco y dejaba su cara descubierta. Y el maquillaje… bueno Shizune era una chica que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y de todos modos lo necesitaba, aunque para la ocasión había optado simplemente por resaltar su mirada con un poco de rímel y evitar que sus labios se resecaran con la ayuda de un gloss.

Los demás invitados vestían de la misma manera sencilla pero con ese toque de formalidad. También estaba aquel joven con el que habían visto a Shizune en el "presente" solo llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul marino y una camisa en un tono azul aqua. Lo que a Tsunade le llamo la atención fue que tanto en esa fiesta, como en la imagen que habían visto cuando llegaron ella y Gamatatsu, el joven llevaba medio rostro cubierto por una máscara también en azul marino, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si aquel joven estaría desfigurado o cual era la razón de que ocultara la mitad de su cara.

-Que te parece si entramos – Dijo el sapo.

- No nos pueden ver verdad – quiso confirmar la rubia.

- No, esta escena ya paso, hace solo unas horas, pero pasó – Le informó.

- ¿Qué no se supone que eres el de la navidad presente? Deberías mostrarme lo que está pasando, no lo que ya paso –

- Esta es la navidad presente, esta escena aún no ha quedado en el pasado, no lo hará hasta que termine el 25 de diciembre… es extraño, pero… digamos que tanto 24 como 25 están conectados, y es como si se tratara de un solo día – Le explicó.

- Ya veo… entonces vamos – Y sin decir más, Gamatatsu abrió la ventana y saltó al interior seguida por la Senju.

_¡Shizune! Feliz Navidad – Le decía una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color._

_Feliz Navidad Mikoto-san – Le devolvió el saludo._

- Valla, tenía tiempo que no veía a Mikoto, pero… no sabía que conociera a Shizune – Decía para sí misma.

_¡Itachi!... ¡Sasuke! Vengan a saludar a Shizune –Habló con un tono de voz un poco más alto_

_¡Te voy a ganar onisan! – Gritaba un niño pequeño de cabello negro y un poco alborotado._

_No es justo Sasuke, tu estas más cerca que yo – Repelaba un niño parecido al primero solo que lucía más grande y llevaba su cabello un poco más largo y recogido un una pequeña coleta a la altura de su nuca._

_Ya, no peleen – Les decía mientras revolvía sus cabellos y les sonreía –_

_Hola Sasuke-kun ya tenía tiempo que no te veía – dijo Shizune colocándose a la altura de este._

_Feliz Navidad Shizune-san – Respondió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa._

_Feliz Navidad Shisune-sempai – Decía el hermano mayor._

_Woow Itachi-kun ha crecido mucho – Le decía Shizune al niño que efectivamente no era tan pequeño._

No sabía que Mikoto tenía hijos – Se dijo Tsunade.

- ¿De dónde la conoces? – Le preguntó el sapo

- Comenzó trabajando con Orochimaru, y cuando me asocié con él, fue cuando la conocí– Le informó – Creo que ya sé por qué decidió abandonar su empleo – Concluyó.

_¿Y su padre? – Preguntó La madre a sus hijos, a lo que los niños solo respondieron señalando hacia un extremo de la habitación._

_Oh! Pero si es Jiraiya-sama – Decía asombrada la mujer – Que bueno que lo invitaste – _

_Es un gran amigo de mi tía y… mío también – Decía Shizune._

- ¡Ja! Mi amigo… - Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia.

- ¿No te agrada ese hombre? – Preguntó confundido su acompañante

- No es exactamente eso… es… - Comenzaba a decir.

_Feliz Navidad Shizune – dijo el hombre peliblanco una vez que estuvo cerca de la chica – Gracias por invitarme - _

_Feliz Navidad Jiraiya-sama – Respondió la chica – Al contrario, me alegra que nos acompañe._

_Oye… perdona si soy indiscreto pero… Tsunade… - comenzó a decir._

_La invité pero… creo que no vendrá – Dijo con una mirada triste la pelinegra._

_Ya veo – contestó también con un poco de tristeza el hombre – Pero no te desanimes, hoy es un día de estar todos felices – Trató de animarla el hombre._

Pues se ve que ese hombre se interesa en saber de ti – Declaro el sapo - ¿Por qué no te cae bien?—Preguntó

_La vieja Tsunade ¡JA! con lo amargada que es, mejor que ni venga – Dijo de repente Fugaku. Por lo que recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su esposa._

_Mi tía… es una buena persona, fue como una madre para mí – Dijo Shizune como si hablara con ella misma._

Lo que había dicho su sobrina le recordó aquellas palabras que alguna vez le dijo su hermano, y causaron el mismo efecto en ella

_Tienes razón Shizune, yo creo que su "frialdad" es un escudo para ocultar su dolor, la pobre a sufrido mucho, comenzando con sus padres, después su hermano, y cuando parecía estar feliz gracias a Dan y a ti Shizune, la vida le arrebató al amor de su vida – Dijo el peliblanco._

Por eso no me agrada – dijo Tsunade con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas

Gamatatsu, a pesar de ser infantil, comprendió que en ese momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio y seguir observando al lado de la mujer.

_Te dejo por un momento Shizune, tengo algunas cosas que hacer para esta fiesta – Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_¡Q-Quee!… - Exclamó la chica con la cara pálida, pues sabía que las ideas del peliblanco a veces eran desastrosas._

_No te preocupes querida, no arruinaré ni la fiesta, ni tu casa, lo prometo – Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida._

- Umm… Ese cuento no me lo trago – dijo suspicaz Tsunade.

Tras la retirada de Jiraiya, la escena cambio y se podía observar a los invitados sentados alrededor de la mesa. Al igual como sucedió con Pakkun, en esta escena solo se veían algunas imágenes, carentes de sonidos, en las cuales se veían a todos con sonrisas disfrutando de su cena. Cuando todos terminaron de comer permanecieron sentados platicando amenamente hasta que…

_Cierto, la sorpresa – Dijo de repente el peliblanco – Fugaku, por favor, ves a la cocina, ahí dejé preparado todo – _

- ¡Pero qué le pasa! Dando órdenes como si estuviera en su casa – decía molesta Tsunade.

_Pero… sería una descortesía que entrara yo solo como si fuera mi casa – Declaró Fugaku intercambiando una fugaz mirada de complicidad con el hombre._

- ¡A eso me refería! – Decía dándole la razón al Uchiha – Un momento… - Dijo después de percatarse de la mirada entre el peliblanco y el pelinegro.

_Tienes razón muchacho… Shizune querida ¿te importaría acompañarlo? – Le dijo a la dueña de la casa._

_Claro, vamos Fugaku – Le dijo la aludida guiándolo a la cocina que se encontraba en la habitación contigua en la que todos estaban._

_Pasaron algunos minutos y tanto Fugaku como Shizune no volvían de la cocina._

_Valla, ya demoraron – Dijo de repente Jiraiya – Tal vez tiene problemas con las cosas, Kakashi por que no vas a ver si está todo bien con tu "amiga" – Le dijo al peli plata con un extraño énfasis en la última palabra._

- Bueno, ahora sabemos que son solo amigos – Dijo de repente el sapo.

_Claro – Respondió el joven extrañado por la actitud del hombre._

_Pasaron muy pocos segundos cuando los tres aludidos regresaban al comedor_

_Jiraiya-sama, no encontramos nada – decía Shizune._

_Al lado de la joven iba Kakashi y en un segundo Fugaku se colocó detrás de ellos y sacó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo._

_Uuuuuuuuuuuu – Cantaron a coro los ahí presentes._

_Pero que… - Comenzó a decir Shizune pero todos le hacían la seña de que mirara arriba de ella._

_Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mano de Fugaku sosteniendo una pequeña rama de algo, tardo al menos dos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de muérdago. Bajó la mirada y después la dirigió a Kakashi, este le devolvió la mirada, mientras ella, con sus ojos le indicaba que mirara arriba, él lo hizo y también se sorprendió, regresó la mirada a la de ella causando que Shizune se sonrojara._

_Ya conocen la tradición – Les dijo el peliblanco._

- Con que esa era su sorpresa – dijo Tsunade

- ¡que divertido! – Exclamo Gamatatsu.

_Al escuchar eso, Shizune se sonrojó aún más, a lo que Kakashi simplemente sonrió bajo su máscara, se acercó a ella, fijó su mirada en la de ella, colocó una de sus manos en el borde de aquella tela que cubría su rostro mientras que la otra la colocaba en la cintura de ella. En cuanto su rostro estuvo descubierto, lo acercó poco a poco al de ella, acortando la distancia lentamente, hasta que posó sus labios en los de ella. Permanecieron así algunos segundos en los que nadie hizo el menor de los ruidos. Fue un beso ni tan corto ni tan largo, simple, pero esperado, no solo por ellos dos, sino por todos los ahí presentes._

_En cuanto se separaron todos aplaudieron haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran aún más (sobre todo ella) y Tsunade pudo contestar a todas las preguntas de la noche: Sí, su sobrina era algo más que una amiga de ese chico. Si, ahí había algo, ambos sentían una atracción por el otro. Y no, el joven no estaba desfigurado, solo tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que le sentaba muy bien a su rostro._

-Al parecer Shizune es feliz – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado la mujer.

- Y creo que sería más feliz si tú estuvieras a su lado – Le respondió el Kemono

-Tal vez – Respondió en un tono que hizo que sonara más a un "no creo".

- ¡Es cierto! Hay otro lugar en el que te aprecian – Le dijo el sapo.

- ¿En dónde? – Preguntó sin tener idea de qué lugar podría ser.

- Ya sabes que hacer – Le dijo Gamatatsu. Tsunade colocó su mano sobre la espalda de este y una vez más desaparecieron dejando una cortina de humo.

Esta vez el lugar era completamente diferente, las casas eran más pequeñas, más sencillas y con mínimos, casi inexistentes adornos, pero aun así, ese barrio irradiaba una paz y bondad única.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó la rubia al ver que el sapo comenzaba a avanzar,

- No puedo creer que aún no sepas a quien vamos a ver – Le dijo como si la estuviera regañando—Pero no te preocupes ya estamos llegando – Le informó mientras continuaba dando saltos.

De repente se detuvo frente a una casa azul, era de una sola planta y todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto una, así que los visitantes se acercaron a ella. Esa luz era proyectada de la segunda ventana del lado izquierdo a la puerta. Tsunade echó un vistazo y afín pudo saber a quién habían visitado.

_A través de la ventana se podía observar una pequeña habitación, al parecer era una recamara, ya que se podía observar a una persona durmiendo en una cama._

_-Kushina – Susurró un rubio al bulto de sabanas._

-¿Minato? ¿Qué tiene que ver Minato conmigo? – Preguntó mientras observaba la escena.

- No desesperes, todo tiene su porque – Le respondió el sapo.

_- ¿Nani? – La voz se escuchaba confundida._

_- Kushina, ya es hora – dijo aquel hombre._

- ¡Valla! Creo que Minato no es el único holgazán – Dijo la rubia.

- Shhh – La silenció su acompañante – Pon atención.

_- ¿Hora de que ttebane?! – Exclamó un poco molesta esa persona._

_- Ya es navidad – Le dijo en el mismo susurro el Namikaze_

_- ¡Queee! – Exclamo algo alarmada esa persona que de una patada hizo a un lado las sabanas y se puso de pie dejando ver de quien se trataba._

_Era una mujer de estatura media, piel un poco clara, ojos de una mezcla entre azul y violeta y un largo cabello de color rojo intenso._

-¿Será ella…? – Se preguntó dudosa de la relación entre ambos.

- Creo que si – Le dijo el Kemono adivinando lo que ella suponía.

_- Shhhh querida, vas a despertar a los niños – Le dijo en un susurro el ojiazul._

_- Tienes razón, gomen – Respondió ahora en un susurro._

_- No te preocupes amor – Le respondió con esa tranquilidad característica de él._

_- Tenemos que darnos prisa ttebane! – Decía la pelirroja._

- Sí, creo que es su esposa – Dijo la Senju.

- ¿No sabes ni quien es la esposa de tu empleado? – Le preguntó asombrado.

- Por supuesto que no, solo sé que es casado y que tiene hijos pero hasta ahí – Le respondió – No voy a estar metiéndome en la vida de los demás – Agregó.

_- Y bien… - Le dijo algo impaciente Kushina._

_-… - Minato no dijo nada, solo puso una cara de confundido._

_- Minato-baka tú fuiste el que los escondió – Le recordó la mujer moviendo el pie de manera impaciente. _

- Aunque… ella no parece apreciarlo – Observó la ojiambar.

- ¿Tú crees? – Le preguntó Gamatatsu dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

_- Es cierto – Recordó el hombre mientras le sonreía a su pareja y llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca._

_- Ay Minato – Kushina suspiró mirando con ternura a su esposo y respondiendo a su sonrisa._

- ¿Qué dices ahora? – Le preguntó el Kemono.

-… - Tsunade no respondió, se limitó a sonreír, pues solo le bastaron unos minutos para percibir incluso en el aire, el amor de esos dos.

_Minato se adelantó al armario que estaba en esa habitación y simplemente estiró su brazo hasta la parte más alta de este, tardo unos segundos hasta que, al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba. Lo tomó y se lo dio a su esposa. Se trataba de una pequeña caja en forma de cubo del tamaño de un tamaño no muy grande, la cual estaba envuelta con un papel blanco y tenía un moño rosa en su tapa. Después tomó otro regalo idéntico al anterior, solo que este tenía un moño azul, el cual conservó._

_-Vamos Minato date prisa ttebane! – Decía la una desesperada Kushina desde la puerta de la habitación._

- Ese dinero que gastaron en esos regalos deberían ocuparlo en algo más provechoso, ahorrarlo, o... – Comenzaba a decir.

- ¡Qué dices! – Dijo extrañado Gamatatsu – Fue una gran inversión – Dijo convencido – si no me crees, vamos a ver lo que pasará esta mañana – Le avisó el sapo. Juntó sus manos y se dibujó otra escena.

La casa se veía más iluminada, todo era silencio hasta que…

_-¡Narutoooo! Despierta – Gritó alguien con una voz infantil._

_- No quiero ttebayo! – Respondió otra voz también a gritos._

_- ¡Pero es Navidad! – Le informó._

_- ¡Queeee! ¡Vamos! – Respondió emocionado._

_- A ver quien llega primero – dijo uno de los niños_

_- Espérame Ino, eso es trampa ttebayo! – Reclamaba el niño._

- Los escucho pero… no los veo – Dijo Tsunade.

- No seas impaciente, los verás en unos segundos – Le infirmó.

_Y como si los hubieran llamado hicieron su aparición los dueños de las voces. Se trataba de una niña de corto y de un tono rubio muy claro y sus ojos que podrían considerarse azules o verdes._

_Detrás de ella venia un niño de su misma estatura, también tenía el cabello rubio, solo que el suyo era más cercano al amarillo, y sus ojos eran del mismo azul que el de su padre, en resumen, era una versión en miniatura de Minato. _

_Las escenas comenzaron a pasar sin sonido alguno, comenzando con el momento en el que los niños descubrían los regalos debajo de un pequeño árbol, pasando a la imagen en la que abrían sus regalos, después otra en la que salían corriendo de la habitación, una más en la que estaban en la habitación de sus padres mostrando sus regalos. _

_Los cuatro lucían felices y Tsunade no pudo evitar recordar a su familia. Aunque en los recuerdos que le mostró Pakkun no podía ver los rostros de sus padres, la sensación que emitían esos niños a estar con Minato y Kushina, era la misma que ella y Nawaki. _

-Lo ves – Interrumpió sus pensamientos el Kemono – Para esos padres, los regalos no representan dinero – Le dijo – Representan esto – Le señaló la escena.

- Está bien, ya entendí – Le dijo algo molesta.

- Entonces… - inquirió Gamatatsu.

- Vámonos – Fue lo único que dijo ella. Colocó su mano sobre la espalda de él, mientras que el sapo hizo lo suyo.

Aparecieron una vez más en la habitación de la Senju y al igual que paso con el perro se dio cuenta de que el sapo no estaba.

-Buena suerte abuela – Dijo esa voz infantil – La necesitarás – Concluyó Gamatatsu.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo viene el siguiente? – Le preguntó.

- ¡Ups! – Fue todo lo que escucho.

- Ese despistado – Dijo un poco molesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Este es él puede ser el penúltimo capítulo, todo depende de que tan largo salga el próximo, (si es demasiado largo, lo dividiré en dos, si no, solo será uno) Como sea, aún estoy a tiempo, es un reto personal acabarlo en este 2012, así tenga que subirlo en el último minuto… ok, no creo, estaré algo ocupada con las uvas y eso xD jajaja. Espero poder lograrlo S: **

***Taisho: Objeto-meta **

***Onisan: Hermano.**

**Sayo! :D**

P.D: Gamatatsu tiene la apariencia como en Shippuden (ya crecido :3)


	4. Culpa

Culpa

_No la haré de emoción, les dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo_.

Y ahí estaba ella, esperando la llegada del siguiente Kemono. Habían pasado ya 10 minutos y no había señal alguna de este.

-Todos me han hecho esperar… - Decía forzando una voz tranquila – ¡Pero este no tiene vergüenza! – Dijo gritando.

Pero esta vez, en ligar de que alguien le contestara, escucho como tocaban en su ventana. Extrañada se acercó a mirar de quien se trataba, recorrió un poco la cortina y… Lo que vieron sus ojos definitivamente la espantaron, a tal grado de que esta vez sí gritó e incluso calló al suelo al tratar de alejarse de "esa cosa".

¿Qué fue lo que vio? Simple: el enorme ojo de una criatura con el iris de un rojo intenso y la pupila alargada como la de los gatos.

Al ver la reacción de la rubia, esta criatura comenzó a reír, pero… esa risa no era precisamente alegre, de hecho, era grabe, tenebrosa.

-Q-Qu-Que… ¿Que eres tú? – Preguntó.

- ¿Eres tonta? Creo que es obvio – Le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para que ella lo pudiera contemplar mejor.

¿Esa bestia la había llamado tonta? Si el insulto hubiera venido de cualquier otra persona, incluso de los dos anteriores Kemonos, estaba segura de que habría replicado y puesto en su lugar a aquel insolente, pero… este Kemono era diferente, su sola presencia intimidaba, emitía un aura de miedo que le impedía hacerlo.

-Bueno, date prisa mujer, no tengo tu tiempo – Le dijo la bestia.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me aviente de aquí? – Le preguntó.

- No es mala idea, si mueres, me ahorras el trabajo – Le dijo.

Tsunade lo miró extrañada, al menos la honestidad de aquel ser hacia que se sintiera un poco más libre de hablar.

-Ya, que esperas – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba su cola en la punta de la ventana.

La rubia supuso que esperaba que trepara a ella, así que lo hizo. En cuanto estuvo en la cola de este, la elevó un poco y después la deposito en el suelo. Una vez en suelo firme, pudo contemplar mejor al Kemono. Era un zorro, de pelaje naranja, excepto alrededor de sus ojos, en los cuales, era negro, poseía unas grandes garras y lo más curioso en él, no poseía una cola, eran nueve colas las que lucía.

-Bueno, para empezar, me llamo Kurama y ya sabes a lo que vengo, así que quédate quieta – le dijo mientras acercaba su enorme rostro a la figura de ella.

Kurama la vio fijamente a los ojos y podría jurar que lo sintió entrar en su mente. Esa idea parecía descabellada pero después de lo que había vivido esa noche, ya nada le impresionaba. Esa mirada duró solo tres segundos, que a Tsunade le parecieron, tal vez no horas, pero si, más tiempo del que realmente fue. Después de eso, el zorro rio un poco.

-Todos los humanos son iguales – Fue lo que dijo antes de tomar a la rubia de la cintura con una de sus manos, como si se tratase de una muñeca.

El zorro abrió su boca, y a una corta distancia de ella, se formó una pequeña esfera negra, a la cual se le unieron pequeñas partículas azules haciendo que esta creciera más y más. Cuando parecía que no podía crecer más, esta esfera fue lanzada hacia el frente. Tsunade se aterrorizó pues estaba segura de que el impacto de esa cosa, destruiría toda la aldea.

Sin embargo esta nunca hizo estalló contra algo, sino más bien, parecía que comenzaba a perforar el aire. Extrañas líneas que parecían estar conformadas por signos se formaron alrededor de esa esfera, haciendo más claro el efecto de perforación del cielo, como si se tratase de una cortina. Kurama utilizó una de sus colas para empujar dicha esfera y en cuanto "atravesó el cielo" todo fue obscuridad para ella, una obscuridad fugaz, lo mismo que dura un parpadeo.

Después de eso, logró ver la misma aldea desde arriba. El zorro aterrizó de un salto, y una vez terminado todo eso, la depositó en el suelo.

-Debo decir que esa forma de viajar es más impresionante que la de los otros dos – Le dijo la ojiambar.

-Obviamente, todo mi ser es más impresionante que el de cualquiera – Dijo el Kemono – Bueno, para empezar, no esperes que te diga cuándo vas a morir, aunque conozco el la fecha y el lugar, no pienso decírtela – Le informó.

- No lo tienes permitido – Dedujo.

- No, no quiero hacerlo – Le dijo despreocupado.

- Hmn – Exclamó ella rodando los ojos – entonces ¿Qué me vas a mostrar? – Le preguntó.

- Sígueme – fue todo lo que dijo.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha, Kurama, debido a su gran tamaño iba aplastando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Oye, ten cuidado – Le dijo.

- que te preocupa, esto aún no ha pasado, así que no estoy afectando nada – Le dijo.

- ¿Qué no se supone que si cambiamos algo aquí se cambiará cuando este futuro ocurra? – Le preguntó.

- Jajaja, esa es una de las estupideces que creen ustedes los humanos – Dijo riéndose – El futuro se afecta en el presente, no en el mismo futuro, eso es estúpido – Le dijo como si explicara lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó la rubia ignorando el comentario anterior.

- ¿Realmente importa? – Le contestó el – Aquí es donde empezamos – Le informó deteniéndose de repente.

-¿Mi despacho? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Si, el lugar donde día a día vas construyendo ese destino del que te hablaron – Le dijo – Mira por la ventana – Le ordenó y ella obedeció.

Ella estaba ahí, como siempre, ocupada con sus cuentas y esas cosas que solía hacer, solo que ahora, parecía más ocupada que antes. Y fue cuando se percató de la ausencia de su ayudante.

-¿Y Minato? – Preguntó y no esperaba que el zorro le contestara, pero lo hizo.

- Estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado – Le informó

- Te refieres a que él está… - Comenzó a decir impactada.

- Despedido – Terminó la oración.

-… - Tsunade no supo por qué pero suspiró – Pero… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

- Un día llegaron los tipos que cobran los impuestos "los limosneros" como les dices – comenzó a hablar él – Y te hicieron enojar más de la cuenta – Le explicó – Y al pobre chico se le ocurrió llegar dos minutos tardes y lo despediste – Terminó de contar el zorro.

- ¿Dos minutos? – Dijo incrédula – No seas exagerado, debió ser más tiempo, y de todos modos, no lo despediría por eso, ya otras veces ha ocurrido y solo se lo descuento – Le informó ella.

- ¿Qué gano con mentirte? – Le respondió – Y no me importa si lo crees o no, yo solo te digo lo que hiciste, o mejor dicho, lo que harás – Le respondió.

Terminó de hablar y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección. Esta vez se detuvieron en el orfanatorio de Konoha.

-¿El orfanato? – volvió a preguntar extrañada.

- Mira – Fue todo lo que él le dijo.

Esta vez se podía ver a una niña sentada en la orilla de una cama, tenía un portarretrato y lo miraba con tristeza, hasta que una lágrima resbalo de sus ojos hasta el objeto. Después de eso le siguieron más y más.

-Pero… yo no conozco a esa niña – dijo ella.

- Porque en tu tiempo, aun no existe – Le informó el Kemono. – Mírala bien, ¿No te recuerda a nadie? – Le preguntó.

Tsunade acató la orden y analizó la figura de aquella niña. Tenía la piel clara, su cabello plateado caía cubriendo su cara, hasta que ella levantó el rostro, observó que su facciones eran idénticas a las de…

-Shizune – Dijo la Senju.

- Así es, es la hija de tu sobrina – Le dijo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y sus padres? – Le preguntó temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

- ¿Aun necesitas preguntar? ¿No es obvio el motivo por el que está aquí? – Le respondió – Primero fue su padre, y puedo decirte que tienes una gran parte de culpa por ello – Le respondió.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó ella.

- El joven ese enfermó, necesitaban dinero para una operación, intentaron reunirlo por su cuenta, pero, llego un momento en el que el empeoró. Fue cuando tu sobrina acudió a ti y podría decirse que le cerraste las puertas en la cara – Le respondió.

- ¡Que! – No podía creer lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho lo que haría algún día.

- El joven murió – dijo en un tono frio – Y ella… se dejó morir – Le informó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No se puso a pensar en su hija? – Le preguntó sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – Lo hizo, pero… según sé, tu sabes lo que se siente perder a eso que ustedes llaman "amor de su vida" – Le dijo. Y efectivamente ella lo sabía. Y también sabía que su sobrina tenía un corazón muy noble, por ello era que le costaba más reponerse al dolor. Por lo que debió ser más difícil para ella afrontar esa realidad de lo que lo fue para la Senju.

- Dime Kurama, en este momento que estoy viendo ¿Estoy muerta? – Le preguntó.

- No, ¿acaso no te viste hace unos instantes? – Le preguntó.

- Entonces… no entiendo por qué ella está aquí – De haber sabido que quedó huérfana, la habría adoptado y cuidado de ella, al igual que hice con Nawaki y con Shizune – Dijo extrañada.

- Pues… al parecer tu corazón es más frío de lo que fue cuando recogiste a esos dos – Le dijo secamente.

- ¡Tratas de decirme que en este futuro yo conozco de la existencia de esta niña y no he hecho nada para cambiar esto! – No podía creer esas palabras.

- Sí, conoces de su existencia y te importa tanto que la tienes en un hermoso castillo – Le dijo sarcásticamente

- No es gracioso – Dijo molesta.

- Para mí sí, y no me culpes, no estamos viendo mi futuro – Le dijo y aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar, el Kemono tenía razón – Hablando de cosas divertidas… - Dijo antes de comenzar a avanzar.

Tsunade le dio una última mirada a aquella niña antes de seguir al zorro. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar que antes de esa noche, no sabía de su existencia.

-Mira, otra cosa de la que tienes culpa – Le dijo Kurama.

Tsunade se asomó por aquella ventana y exactamente en la misma posición en la que había visto a podría decirse que su nieta, estaba esa persona, a la cual conocía muy bien. Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas y en el mismo instante llamaron a la puerta. Rápidamente Minato secó esa lágrima e invitó a la persona entrar.

Y lo que los ojos de Tsunade vieron la entristeció un poco, se trataba de aquel niño parecido a su hermano, solo que ahora había un cambio en el. Al principio solo lo vio andando con muletas, pero después de unos segundos se percató de que al niño le faltaba una pierna. Naruto, recordó que se llamaba, se acercó a su padre, le dijo algo que lamentablemente ella no pudo ir, solo pudo observar que su padre le sonreía y lo sentaba a su lado, hablaron un poco y ambos se sonrieron, pero… estas sonrisas eran diferentes a las que había visto con Gamatatsu, aunque eran sinceras, no eran igual de brillantes, igual de cálidas, y parecía que les faltaba alegría.

-¿Qué pasó? – Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- Diría que fue tu culpa por despedir a tu empleado, pero no fue por eso – comenzó a decir – Después de eso que hiciste, Minato tuvo que buscar otro empleo, pero en este le pagaban un sueldo aún menor del que tú le dabas, por lo que su esposa también comenzó a trabajar – Le narraba el zorro – Una noche, ella regresaba tarde de su empleo en compañía de sus hijos –

-¿Con sus hijos? – Preguntó.

- ¿Qué parte de: 'los dejaste más pobres de lo que son y no tienen dinero para niñeras no entiendes'? – Le dijo antes de continuar con el relato – Como decía, iban de regreso a casa, era muy tarde y un hombre intentó asaltarla, no sé si lo sepas pero, esa mujer es muy terca e imprudente, por lo que se negó a entregar lo que le pedían – Agregó – El hombre estaba ebrio además de ir armado, por lo que comenzó a atacarla. Sus hijos, intentaron defenderla y para no hacerte la historia larga, solo te diré que en un intento de proteger a la niña del ataque del hombre recibió varios disparos, uno de ellos también alcanzó a la niña y le quito una pierna al niño – Terminó de narrar. Las lágrimas que había logrado guardar al ver a la hija de Shizune, salieron al escuchar esa tragedia.

- ¡No sé qué tiene de gracioso! – Le gritó con gran odio al zorro.

- Valla que lo es, verte llorar ahora cuando tuviste la oportunidad de evitarlo y no lo hiciste – Le decía burlón.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- A que tú estuviste ahí, viste desde que el hombre seguía a esa mujer, también viste como la había acorralado en un callejón y tú simplemente pasaste de largo – Le informó – Pero… si te sirve de consuelo, esta vez sí tuviste un motivo – Le dijo.

- ¿Motivo? –

- Si, cuando la viste, recordaste la forma altanera en la que te fue a reclamar por despedir a su esposo – Le dijo – Jaja, esa mujer sí que era valiente, te dijo todas tus verdades, de las que todo el mundo hablaba e incluso unas más de las que tú ni te habías dado cuenta. Hasta se atrevió a darte unos golpes que me imagino fueron los que causaron que no la ayudaras en ese momento – Le contó.

Tsunade sintió que las piernas le fallaban, palideció al escuchar ese futuro. Ese demonio sabía exactamente como torturar, pues estaba segura que habría sido más fácil y menos doloroso escuchar que había muerto y que a nadie le importaba. Pero no, en lugar de eso, contempló el sufrimiento de otras personas que merecían más que felicidad, se enteró de la muerte de personas que merecían estar vivas. Y no ella, que solo se había encargado de convertirse en un demonio igual al que le estaba mostrando todas esas cosas.

Sin previo aviso, Kurama la volvió a tomar de la cintura e hizo exactamente lo mismo para abandonar ese lugar. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el presente, aún estaba Kurama con ella.

-Creí que todo lo que me muestran dura hasta que yo lo decido – dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Francamente… ¿Querías ver más? – Le preguntó el zorro.

- No – Respondió secamente

- Pues, hasta aquí llego yo – Le dijo - Lo demás depende de ti – Y dicho eso, se desintegro poco a poco en partículas azules idénticas a las que usaba en la formación de la esfera gigante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz se colaba por la ventana, indicando el inicio de ese día. Y ahí estaba nuestra protagonista, contemplando la ciudad desde su ventana. Contrario a lo típico que escuchamos en los cuentos de navidad, donde, después de las tres visitas el protagonista despierta con la sensación de que todo fue un sueño y salen corriendo por toda la ciudad deseando feliz navidad a todos, Tsunade estaba ahí de pie. Desde que Kurama se fue, no pudo despegarse de ahí, e incluso se pudo haber pensado que estaba durmiendo, de no ser por una que otra lagrima que se escabullía.

Tardó al menos una hora en darse cuenta de que ya había amanecido, y sonrió. Cambió sus ropas y salió a la calle, por primera vez respondiendo a los "buenos días" que algunos aldeanos le dirigían. Llegó a su oficina, supuso que Minato ya era un poco tarde. Metió la llave en el cerrojo y al darle la vuelta escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Gomen! Tsunade-sama – Dijo el rubio causando que la Senju se estremeciera.

- ¡Minato! No vuelvas a espantarme de ese modo – Le reclamó

- Gomen, Tsunade-sama, solo me disculpaba por llegar tarde – Le dijo.

- Si ya me di cuenta – Fue lo único que dijo. Entró a su oficina seguida del Namikaze.

- Tsunade-sama… - Dijo Minato una vez que se instaló en su escritorio.

- Dime – Contestó mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero.

- Respecto a mi retardo… - Comenzaba a decir.

- Procura que no vuelva ocurrir – Le respondió.

-… Quisiera que me permitiera trabajar el tiempo en lugar de descontármelo – Le pidió.

- No es necesario, a cualquiera se le puede hacer tarde, a mí me pasó – Le dijo en un tono aclamado.

-… - Minato se sorprendió al oír tal respuesta – A-Arigatou Tsunade-sama – Dijo el rubio.

- Dime Minato… ¿Tienes hijos? – Le preguntó la ojiambar fingiendo desinterés.

- Si, unos mellizos: Ino y Naruto – Contestó con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo – contestó.

En ese momento ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a tomar su abrigo.

-Minato, tengo cosas que hacer – Le informó.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama. Me aseguraré… - Comenzó a decir.

- ¡Y tú! Qué esperas para irte – Le dijo como en reclamo.

- Etto… - el ojiazul no sabía si había escuchado bien.

- Es navidad, deberías estar con tu familia – Le dijo – Nos vemos mañana – Se despidió.

- Arigatou Tsunade-sama – Exclamó emocionado al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Aahh Minato… - Comenzó a decir – Dile a tu esposa que no salga a la calle tan tarde – Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a un Minato confundido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Tocó la puerta y no tardaron en abrirle.

-¡Tía! – Shizune dejo ver enseguida la alegría que le daba ver a su invitada.

- Hola Shii – La llamó como solía hacerlo cuando ella era pequeña – Lamento no venir anoche – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes tía, de hecho estábamos a punto de empezar a desayunar – Le informó - ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? – Le preguntó.

- ¿No interrumpo nada? –

- Para nada, hay más personas aparte de mí, que se alegrarán de verte y… quisiera presentarte a alguien más - Le dijo su sobrina.

- Siendo así, aceptaré tu invitación - Le sonrió a la joven.

Y ahí en la misma mesa en la que se había llevado a cabo la cena la noche anterior, se encontraban algunas personas dispuestas para disfrutar del típico recalentado.

-¡Tsunade querida! – La saludo con alegría un hombre.

- No sé por qué no me sorprende verte aquí – Expresó le Senju.

- Pero no negarás que te emociona – Le dijo – Ven, te concedo el honor de sentarte a mi lado – Agregó señalando el lugar junto a él.

- ¡Ja! Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte – Respondió en tono divertido mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

- Aunque no me creas, ya extrañaba tu forma de ser tan delicada y femenina – Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Pues prepárate, porque planeo maltratarte por un laaaargo tiempo – Le dijo mientras se colocaba en el asiento que le había ofrecido.

- Tía, recuerdas que te quería presentar a alguien – Los interrumpió la pelinegra.

- claro – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bien, él es Kakashi mi… - comenzó a decir pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración y un sonrojo acudió sus mejillas.

- Su novio – Terminó de decir el peli plata al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

- Mucho gusto Kakashi, espero que hagas feliz a mi sobrina – Le dijo al joven – Debes saber que la quiero como una hija así que… - Comenzó a decir.

- Si no te andas con cuidado, dejas de ser hombre – Terminó la frase el peliblanco, recibiendo otro golpe por parte de la rubia.

- Bueno, olvidando las idioteces de este viejo, bienvenido a la familia Kakashi – Le dijo cortésmente.

Y hasta aquí queridos lectores, les dejo esta historia. No digo que es el final, porque es más que obvio que apenas es el inicio de una. Aunque Tsunade no cambió radicalmente, si lo hará poco a poco y les aseguro que la Senju jamás olvidará aquellas enseñanzas que un perro, un sapo y un zorro le enseñaron cada uno a su manera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Solo les diré que… ¡lo logre! xD**


End file.
